


Ilustraciones

by Ondine47



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Actually esta es la primera vez q uso esta plataforma, Hospital Psiquiátrico, M/M, No se rian porfa, enfermedades mentales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondine47/pseuds/Ondine47
Summary: « Dos jóvenes que tienen solo en común su enfermedad y la clase de expresión artística en el hospital, se dan cuenta que sienten más el uno por el otro que lo que cualquiera habría deseado. »
Relationships: Aphelios/Kayn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Retrato

El joven entró acompañado de dos enfermeras a la habitación extensa, dónde otros muchachos cercanos a su edad se encontraban ensimismados en sus propias páginas. Prestó atención a cada uno de ellos y avanzó gracias a las mujeres, quienes lo sostenían, pues la medicina que se le había sido aplicada hacía poco le debilitaba las piernas. Lo sentaron en una pequeña mesa blanca y redonda, dejando frente a él un par de lápices, pinceles, latas de pintura y varias hojas.

-Aquí podrás expresarte como desees, Kayn -le hizo saber una de las empleadas, sonriéndole, cosa que él odiaba-. Nosotras te veremos más tarde, por ahora, estás bajo el cuidado de tus profesoras de arte.

Señaló a otras dos mujeres, una de cabello oscuro suelto y otra de un extraño tono blanco, atado en una coleta que caía sobre su espalda. Shieda les restó importancia.

-Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a ellas, o mándanos a llamar. Vendremos corriendo.

Eso fue todo. El azabache se quedó solo, observando los materiales frente a sí y sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellos. La expresión artística nunca fue su fuerte, cuando iba a la escuela, era una de las materias en las que presentaba peores notas. Él siempre fue de hablar de hechos, de tener las cosas claras; nunca comprendió la necesidad de crear algo subjetivo que "cualquiera interpreta a su manera". Le parecía una estupidez.

También notó algo que le llamó la atención; y es que todos en la sala compartían su mesa con dos o más compañeros. Algunos de forma animada, otros sólo se sentaban en silencio y comenzaban a dibujar sin mirarse; mientras que él estaba sólo, sin ideas ni compañía. Bufó ante la situación, lo que llamó la atención de la profesora Leona. Tocando el hombro de su la otra docente, se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Diana, no muy convencida- He leído el expediente de Kayn, es un poco más... complicado, que Phel.

-Completamente -sonriéndole, apoyó una mano en el hombro ajeno-. Ambos necesitan relacionarse, y el que sean tan opuestos podría servirles.  
-... Bien -accedió finalmente- Pero ante el más mínimo problema, no volverán a trabajar juntos.  
-Como quieras, gruñona.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kayn sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro con suavidad, alertándolo y volteando rápidamente la mirada hacia quien lo había tocado. Leona se impresionó un poco ante aquella reacción tan repentina, pero no perdió su compostura.

-... Hey -le sonrió, cálida-. Eres Shieda Kayn, el niño nuevo, ¿no?

No vio necesario responder, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Hemos notado que tienes algunas dificultades para expresarte.

-... Sí.

-Y es por eso que, creímos que tener a un "profesional" que te ayude, te serviría a desenvolverte.

Llevó ahora su mirada hacia la otra mujer, quién traía junto a ella a un chico, prácticamente de su edad, quien también vestía la ropa del hospital. Shieda levantó una ceja al verlo.

-Su nombre es Aphelios -lo presentó Diana, mientras el nombrado permanecía con su mirando sus propios pies- Realmente, esperamos que se lleven bien.

Le indicaron al más alto que se sentara frente a Kayn, después de todo, la mesa no era tan grande, y además a Aphelios le generaba una incomodidad enorme la cercanía física con personas que no conocía.

Luego de un recordatorio de que estarían para ayudarles si necesitaban lo que sea, ambas mujeres se retiraron y dejaron a los muchachos solos. El ojiazul, aún aburrido, se dedicó a analizar al chico frente a sí.  
Alto, casi una cabeza más que él. No parecía querer hacer contacto visual con la gente, y notó que tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo que su cabello casi cubría por completo. Sus manos, pálidas y delgadas, sujetaban el lápiz plateado y formaban un trazo suave sobre su hoja. ¿Qué estaría dibujando, que lo tiene tan ensimismado?, se preguntó Shieda.  
Apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa para equilibrarse, se levantó y trató de espiar el dibujo a más detalle, más los brazos de Aphelios cubrieron la hoja completa, dejando su lápiz de lado. Continuaba sin mirarlo a los ojos, y esto terminaba con la poca paciencia del más bajo.

-¿No puedo ver, acaso? -su voz, desafiante, causó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal del contrario.

Continuaba con sus orbes fijos en él, como si tratara de apuñalarlo con estos; pero no recibió respuesta. La medicina lo tenía adormilado, por lo que procuró volver a sentarse en lugar de comenzar un pleito para el cual no tenía suficientes energías.

Tomó él también un lápiz, el negro para colorear, y comenzó a dibujar un cuello. Luego, una cabeza, y un cuerpo bastante retorcido. Con el lápiz rojo comenzó a hacer rayones por toda la hoja, provocando también un ruido que terminó llamando la atención del más alto. Levantando la mirada, observó la obra que su compañero había creado; un cadáver al cual le habían echo un corte en el cuello. O eso parecía ser, pues la ilustración era similar a la de cualquier niño de 12 años.

Shieda se dio cuenta al instante de que su trabajo estaba siendo examinado por el otro, a lo que volvió a hablarle, diciendo:

-¿Ahora resulta que yo no puedo ver tus trabajos, pero tú los míos sí?

Aphelios dejó de mirarlo al instante, asustándose un poco nuevamente. Kayn frunció el ceño ante su actitud, le resultaba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa, que no respondes? -continuó- ¿No puedes o qué?

Otro silencio. Luego de un instante quieto, el más alto tomó otra hoja y escribió algo en esta, para poder mostrárselo al ojiazul apenas acabó.

"No... no puedo. Soy mudo."

Shieda rió luego de leer aquello. Claro, ¡por eso era tan raro! además del hecho obvio de que era otro paciente como él en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Ya veo. -una sonrisa algo arrogante se formó en su rostro- Y dime, ¿qué clase de tortura te posee a tí?

Aphelios se dió cuenta al instante que, por "tortura", se refería a su enfermedad mental. Volvió a escribir en el papel.

"Esquizofrenia..."

-Qué coincidencia, yo también -apoyándose sobre su puño cerrado, parecía ponerle más interés a la charla-. Es raro que no te haya visto por mis pasillos.

"Suelen decirme que soy un paciente tranquilo, creo que por eso nos alojan en distintas secciones. ", redactó el de ojos púrpuras.

-Ah, ¿Dices que a diferencia tuya, soy un chico problemático que sólo hace las cosas mal?

Volviendo a asustarse, hizo una seña con la mano para indicar que no era eso a lo que se refería; más Kayn soltó una carcajada al verlo desesperarse de esa manera. Le resultó divertido, el chico era débil por donde se lo mirase.

-Cómo sea -cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, se dió cuenta de un sonrojo pequeño que había ocasionado en las mejillas del más alto-. ¿Vas a enseñarme como "expresarme", niño lindo?

Con algo de vergüenza, Aphelios asintió y en la misma hoja donde había escrito antes, comenzó a garabatear algo que poco a poco tomaba forma de rosa. Kayn tomó nuevamente su lápiz rojo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, copiando así el trabajo de su compañero.

• • •

Las clases de arte de los jóvenes eran dos veces por semana, y en ninguna Shieda perdía la oportunidad de dibujar lo mismo que Aphelios y luego hacerlas pasar por "ideas suyas", mostrándoselas también a su psicólogo quien lo felicitaba. Lo que supuestamente expresaba en sus trazos eran señales de que estaba tranquilo, significando así que su segunda personalidad estaba durmiéndose de a poco y que los medicamentos empleados funcionaban a la perfección cuando, realmente, era todo lo contrario.  
Su sistema inmunológico era bastante bueno, por lo que en lugar de aceptar los medicamentos iba cada vez acostumbrándose más a ellos y surgiendo menos efecto. Además de que Rhaast se presentaba con más frecuencia, sólo que ahora el joven estaba aprendiendo a quedarse callado cuando este hablaba en presencia de otras personas. Sólo hablaba con él en la noche, y en un tono muy bajo; desapareciendo apenas una hora luego de que las inyecciones eran aplicadas.  
Kayn, comúnmente creyó que lo más sensato sería informarle a los doctores sobre lo que ocurría, así estos le darían medicamentos diferentes o en mayor cantidad, pero al ser este el tercer hospital en el que se encontraba luego de dos años de ser diagnosticado; ya comenzaba a hartarse de aquella vida rutinaria repleta de agujas, charlas motivacionales, gente que estaba todo el día detrás suyo y cursos absurdos que lo aburrían. No era para él, quería irse de allí y regresar a su antigua casa con su padre. Rhaast, aprovechando las ideas formadas por su receptor, le dijo que tranquilamente podrían escapar si saltaban desde un piso bajo. Nadie se daría cuenta, estaban bajando la guardia últimamente, así que... ¿por qué no?  
Pero no tenía muchas ideas, Rhaast le había dicho que él se encargaría del plan de escape y se lo haría saber en el momento, por lo que él solo tenía que preocuparse por continuar mostrándose "sano" -por lo menos, más que cuando apenas ingresó al lugar-. Por lo que asistió a la clase de arte sólo con una enfermera, quien con una sonrisa lo ayudó a sentarse junto a su amigo de ojos púrpuras, a pesar de que realmente no necesitara de la mujer.  
Con el tiempo Aphelios se acostumbró a la prescencia del más bajo y, aunque a veces continuaba asustándolo o haciéndolo sonrojar, el deseo de pasar más tiempo con él era cada vez mayor. Como si provocara algo en él que no había sentido antes; y a diferencia de Rhaast, la voz que le hablaba a Phel era más tranquila, e incluso ll ayudaba a calmarse en situaciones específicas. Como ahora, mientras Shieda hacía que sintiera extraño al sentsrse casi pegado a su lado y dibujabando a la par. 

-Hoy quiero intentar hacer algo por mí mismo -soltó el ojiazul de repente, a lo que Aphelios lo miró con algo de sorpresa-. Pero con una condición; tú harás algo similar.

El más alto alzó una ceja, aún no entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su compañero.

-Quiero decir -prosiguió-, a pesar de que hace tiempo que nos conocemos, nunca hablaste de tu enfermedad. Nunca compartiste conmigo qué es lo que tu voz te provoca, así que yo representaré a la mía y tú a la tuya.

La expresión en el rostro de Aphelios cambió un poco; desconcertado.

-Digo, no lo hagas si no quieres. Pero me molesta pasar cuatro horas semanales contigo y no conocerlos. 

La verdad era que, se habría negado completamente al principio, pero el hecho de que Shieda hubiese hablado en plural al referirse a él cambió su opinión. Todo lo que habían hecho en el hospital desde su llegada era enseñarle que la presencia en su mente era innecesaria y una molestia, algo de lo que debía deshacerse; más gracias a aquél termino lo analizó de otra manera. Como si realmente él debiese aceptar aquella presencia dentro suyo. ¿Acaso Kayn lo veía de esa manera?, ¿por eso eran tan distintos, porque mientras uno aceptaba todo lo que le decían, el otro buscaba sus propias respuestas?, nuevas preguntas se formularon para Aphelios, sólo que aquella vez la voz no apareció para ayudarlo a resolverlas.  
Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se dió cuenta de que el muchacho a su lado ya iba a medio dibujo, por lo que comenzó apresuradamente a trabajar en el suyo.

A los pocos minutos, ambos dejaron los lápices de lado y se dedicaron a mostrar sus obras.

-Se llama Rhaast -comenzó Kayn, señalando el extraño dibujo que se encontraba entre sus manos-. Al principio lo imaginaba como una persona normal, pero mientras crecía su voz se volvió cada vez más extraña y similar a la de algo sobrenatural, pero no lo veo como un demonio. Quizás algo parecido, aunque el doble de asqueroso y aterrador.

«Tú tampoco eras muy atractivo que digamos, estúpido. » escuchó Shieda en su cabeza, soltando una risa casi imperceptible. 

El más alto miró con atención el dibujo. Sólo distintos tonos de rojo y de negro, unos colmillos extraños, cuernos deformes y un par de ojos que parecían ser lo más llamativo de la representación. Completamente distinto a la suya.  
Ahora siendo él quien levantaba su hoja, señaló el título y nombre de su voz: Alune. Kayn alzó una ceja.

-¿Es alguien en específico? 

Comenzó a escribir:

"Era mi hermana gemela, compartía casi todo con ella. Cuando cumplimos diez falleció por una rara enfermedad en la garganta y su voz permaneció sólo como un recuerdo para mí. Hasta que, casi un año después, comenzó a manifestarse en mi cabeza."

-Entiendo -dijo, tomando la hoja entre sus manos para compararlo con el suyo-. Y, ¿cómo es ella?, ¿mala, negativa?

Aphelios negó al instante, apresurándose a redactar su respuesta.

"Todo lo contrario. Podría decir que me ayuda a arreglar mis problemas, casi como cuándo estaba viva."

-Oh, perdón por pensar mal de ella. Como Rhaast causó problemas desde su primera aparición, creí que todas las voces lo serían... pero al parecer no. 

El más alto sonrió, una nueva calidez inundaba su pecho. Sin lugar a dudas, Kayn lograba entenderle de manera que ningún psiquiatra pudo. Y eso le aliviaba, al mismo tiempo que lograba aumentar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Y sin quererlo, aquél sentimientos que comenzó a aflorar en su interior se vio representada en una expresión casi adorable que llamó la atención de su compañero.

-Phel -lo nombró, acomodando su silla sin quitarle la mirada de encima-, quédate así un momento.

Obedeciendo al instante sus palabras, se permitió mirar ahora directamente a los ojos de Kayn, cosa que no había hecho antes de forma tan atrevida. Le quería demostrar así que su relación cada vez era más cercana, y lo agradecido que estaba por ello, pero el otro no notó aquél gesto al estar demasiado ocupado intentando retratar la imagen frente a sí.  
Sinceramente el más alto no esperaba que fuese un trazo muy bueno, Shieda ya había demostrado antes que no servía mucho en cuanto a ideas propias; sino que le iba mejor en cuanto a copiar obras ajenas. Hasta que lo vió.

-¿Qué opinas? -habló, formando una sonrisa de lado mientras le pasaba la hoja al provocador de su inspiración.

Una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos, entre abrió su boca sorprendido ante como en tan poco tiempo el otro había sido capaz de dibujar casi a la perfección su rostro, e incluso algunos detalles como las demás mesas detrás suyo y alguna que otra sombra. Miró a Kayn y luego nuevamente a la hoja, a lo que el más bajo rió.

-Parece que te gusta. Te diría que lo conserves pero es el primero que me queda tan bien, así que no.

Devolviéndoselo, volvió a tomar el papel donde escribía.

"Es realmente muy bueno, deberías hacer más retratos. Creo que es lo tuyo."

-No lo sé -espetó-. Digo, es fácil porque solamente necesito copiar lo que está frente mío, como hice todo este tiempo. Eso es todo.

"Quizás te resulte mejor porque estás calmado, la primera vez que te ví dibujar estabas muy enfadado. En serio, deberías practicar más ese aspecto, podrías tener un talento oculto o algo. :)"

-¿Tú crees? -volviendo a reír, cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa- Bueno, tal vez lo haga. Sobre todo si es a tí a quien tengo que retratar.

Aphelios volvió a sonrojarse, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se acomodó unos cuantos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacia cualquier otro punto. La vergüenza era demasiada esta vez.  
Kayn hubiera seguido con la conversación, de no ser porque alguien más hizo acto de presencia, alguien que solo él podía percibir.

« Es hora. Pregúntale el número de su habitación. »

-... P-por cierto, Phel -la interrupción tan repentina lo distrajo un poco, provocando que su voz tiemble apenas-. No quisiera incomodarte pero, ¿podrías darme el número de tu habitación? Siento que el tiempo que pasamos aquí no es... suficiente.

« Qué buen mentiroso, me llenas de orgullo. » tragó seco al oírlo decir aquello, y sus ténues nervios aumentaron al ver la cara de emoción que el otro había hecho. 

Sin esperar mucho, el más alto anotó los números en una esquina de la hoja para arrancarla y dársela: 116. Cuatro pisos debajo que su recámara, era bien sabido que los pacientes de buen comportamiento tenían las habitaciones más bajas.  
Shieda lo tomó, para luego doblarlo, esconderlo detrás de su oreja y cubrir esta con su cabello. Por suerte, sus profesoras no lo notaron.  
La clase terminaba en poco tiempo, por lo que el más bajo se inclinó hasta la oreja contraria para susurrar:

-Te veo esta noche. Deja la puerta abierta.

• • •

El cielo se oscureció más lentamente de lo normal. El plan estaba en marcha, cosa que dejaba a Kayn intranquilo, pues a pesar de insistirle a Rhaast para que le cuente lo que harían éste se negó, alegando que si se lo decía iba a arruinar sus planes.  
Las diez, hora de descansar, llegaron finalmente. A todos los pacientes debían darles pastillas para dormir la noche entera, las cuales Kayn simuló tragar para luego escupirlas cuando sus cuidadoras abandonaron la habitación. Esperó a que los pasos en el pasillo cesen para levantarse de la cama bajo las órdenes de Rhaast, y se dirigió al baño para así tomar un par de clips para el cabello que a veces le colocaban para sujetar su flequillo.

« Utiliza eso para abrir la puerta. »

-¿Eres idiota?, estas cosas sólo funcionan en las películas.

« ¡Hazlo! »

Rodando los ojos, fue hasta la puerta de madera reforzada e introdujo el primer clip en la cerradura. Se rompió.

« Continúa. »

Tres más se rompieron, quedando sólo dos en sus manos. Su voz le indicó que los usara al mismo tiempo y, para sorpresa del ojiazul, la puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido apenas audible.  
Luego de una reprimienda de Rhaast, quejándose por no haberle creído, salió; luego de tanto tiempo, por sus propios medios. Sus pasos, sumamente silenciosos, siguieron el pasillo hasta unas escaleras que iban en bajada. Se tardó un poco debido al sigilo que su voz le exigía mantener, más luego de diez minutos llegó finalmente al primer piso. De milagro, nadie había pasado a comprobar el estado de los pacientes, por ahora. Buscando detrás de su oreja, tomó el papel que Aphelios le había dado y volviendo a leer el número, comenzó a buscar con la mirada la habitación indicada. Una vez la vió se acercó y entró sin problemas, ya que a diferencia de él, al ser un paciente más calmado que nunca había intentado nada, la seguridad que había tanto en todo el pasillo como en su recámara, era menor.  
Al introducirse cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, suspirando aliviado al no haber sido descubierto. Oyó una suave exclamación frente a sí, y al levantar la vista se encontró con su amigo, quien sorprendido apoyaba una mano en su pecho. Shieda sonrió ante aquél gesto.

-Te dije que vendría.

Caminando por la habitación, observaba con atención incluso los detalles de esta. Había un pequeño estante dónde se apoyaban unos cuantos libros, fotos y una libreta con un par de lápices encima. Iba a acercarse para revisar uno de los libros y ver qué había dentro, más nuevamente una jaqueca lo detuvo.

« ¿Podrías dejar de perder el tiempo, inútil? » habló Rhaast « ¡Ve a ver la ventana! »

Obedeció. Al pararse frente a esta, notó que no tenía rejas tan exageradas, a comparación de la suya; además de que el vidrio podía deslizarse fácilmente para abrirla. Miró hacia abajo, y si bien era un primer piso, la caída no sería mortal.

Antes de comenzar su vida en los hospitales psiquiátricos, Shieda había sido un chico muy deportivo que era bueno prácticamente en todos los deportes por igual, por lo que aún mantenía un poco de habilidad física de aquellos tiempos, además de su coraje característico y el gran deseo de abandonar aquél estúpido lugar de una vez por todas.  
Y hubiera salido en ese preciso momento, de no ser por el sonido de unos pasos lentos a su espalda, que terminaron su recorrido detrás suyo; más exactamente abrazándolo y respirando cerca de su nuca. El revoltijo en el estómago de Aphelios era enorme a comparación del sentimiento, forzosamente nulo en Kayn.  
Volteó a encararlo. El más alto lo miraba, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Shieda al haberse asomado tanto, más el sueño que se apoderaba de él no lo ayudaba a razonar en el por qué. Alune le había aconsejado que se alejase, más esta vez Aphelios no quiso obedecerla.

-¿Tomaste tus pastillas? -preguntó el más bajo, a lo que el otro asintió lentamente- Por eso te noto tan cansado. 

El ojipúrpura llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Kayn, acariciando un poco esta.

⟨ Hermano, ¿qué haces? ⟩ insistía la voz femenina. ⟨ Esto no es apropiado... ⟩

Mientras tanto, el otro frunció un poco el ceño ante el tacto. No porque le hubiese disgustado a él, sino que fue Rhaast quien se asqueó. La cabeza le dolió nuevamente, más quiso distraerse de aquella molestia acomodándose el cabello, sintiendo luego de bastante tiempo, su rostro teñirse de un leve color rojizo.

-Phel, creo que deberías descansar.

El nombrado hizo una mueca algo decepcionada, esperó con ansias a la noche para disfrutar más tiempo de la compañía de su amigo, más no contaba con que sus párpados le pesarían tanto llegado el momento. Quitó entonces su mano de la mejilla del otro, sólo para que Shieda la tomara entre las suyas y las acercara a sus labios, manteniéndolas ahí sólo un segundo.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta que te duermas. 

Los ojos del más alto se iluminaron, mientras que también se sonrojaba. Sonriendo un poco, asintió.  
Ambas voces se volvieron prácticamente locas, diciéndoles que aquello estaba mal y que debía evitarse. Pero aún así, Shieda acompañó a Aphelios hasta su cama y, una vez este se hubo recostado, se sentó en una silla que había a un lado para verlo mejor.

No fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron así, el ojipúrpura era muy sensible en cuanto a los efectos de la medicina. Siempre le restó importancia a aquello, sólo que esta vez realmente quería mantenerse despierto aunque sea para apreciar a Kayn por más tiempo, y a escucharlo contarle de cómo era su vida antes de enfermarse. Aunque tenerlo ahí, mirándole atentamente de esa forma casi totalmente serena sin mover ni un solo músculo, tampoco estaba mal.

Por otro lado, Kayn comenzaba a aburrirse. Rhaast le estaba provocando una jaqueca contínua y aquello no le permitía estar del todo tranquilo. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería a Aphelios, quizás por eso mismo se esforzó con tanto esmero en recordar cada una de sus facciones; para cuando estuviera lejos. Quizás otra vez en su hogar, quizás en otro hospital, pero alejado de él sin lugar a dudas. Le provocaba algo en el cuerpo que, luego de darse cuenta lo que podría llegar a ser, concluyó en que realmente no quería comprenderlo del todo, y su voz tampoco parecía permitírselo. El dolor en sus sienes aumentaba, con la misma velocidad que el sueño consumía al más alto.

Antes de dar un último suspiro para finalmente caerse rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió una caricia deslizarse sobre su cuello. Abriendo los ojos con pereza; se dió cuenta que Kayn estaba más cerca que antes.

« ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? »

Acarició un poco los cabellos suaves que nacían en la nuca pálida del más alto, sintiéndose un poco melancólico por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante tantos meses.  
Aphelios deseó poder tenerlo a su lado, por lo que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, posó una mano en su hombro para atraerlo a sí, cosa que sucedió al instante.

⟨ Hermano, no caigas en la tentación de unos simples deseos carnales. Recapacita. No está bien. ⟩

Shieda lo sujetó de la mejilla, atrayéndolo hasta su propio rostro.

« ¡No te atrevas! »

⟨ ¡Por favor...! ⟩

El roce de sus labios fue suave y algo húmedo, pero por sobre todo; tranquilo. Ambos encontraron una paz que no habían sentido nunca antes en ningún otro lugar, sólo con algo tan simple como besarse. A diferencia de como creerían, el revoltijo en sus estómagos se relajó ante el tacto; provocando ahora una calidez en su pecho que se disipaba de a poco hacia el resto del cuerpo. Especialmente sus mejillas.  
Duró mucho menos de los que ambos querrían, más aún si lo desearan, no había tiempo para continuar.

-Descansa, Phel. 

Sonrió ante aquellas dos palabras, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Shieda lo observó unos pocos minutos más hasta asegurarse que se había dormido, y finalmente se levantó.

-... ¿No dirás nada al respecto? -habló, esta vez dirigiéndose a su voz.

« No. No tengo por qué opinar de un par de inmundos desviados que no hacen más que darme asco. Ahora, salta. »

Rió un poco ante ello, y luego de voltear para asegurarse una última vez de que Aphelios estaba bien: brincó desde el primer piso de aquél edificio que tanto repudiaba.

• • •

Por supuesto, Kayn no llegó muy lejos antes de que una doctora de turno lo viese y activase una alarma. Por más que haya intentado correr, el impacto que sus piernas habían sufrido contra el suelo provocó que se le dificultase huir más de lo que ambos esperaban. Lo contuvieron entre cuatro médicos, y con la ayuda especial de un calmante que aplicaron con una inyección directamente en una vena de su cuello, haciendo que el adolescente se desmayara al instante.  
Esa misma noche llamaron a su padre, y mantuvieron a Shieda encerrado sólo en una habitación blanca, con ambos brazos inmovilizados en un chaleco de fuerza. Apenas éste despertó y se dió cuenta de su situación patética, no pudo hacer más que gritar. Rhaast se reía a carcajadas mientras él sufría.

Le recomendaron a su progenitor que lo mejor sería que lo llevasen a otro hospital, ahora por cuarta vez. El adulto no pudo hacer más que disculparse y llevárselo de allí el mísmo día, luego de una dosis fuerte de calmantes para el camino.

Aphelios se enteró un par de días después de lo ocurrido, luego de oír a sus enfermeras hablar entre ellas sobre lo terrible del caso de aquél joven problemático con esquizofrenia que terminaron por sacarse de encima. Sabía que era él, no encontraba otra razón para que no asistiera a las clases de expresión artística luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.  
Alune trató de consolarlo diciéndole que era mejor así, que él solo lo habría guiado por un camino malo dónde saldría herido. Y, en parte, Aphelios sabía que ella tenía razón.

Con el tiempo se olvidaría de su nombre, su existencia y lo que esta le había provocado. Más se dificultó cuando unas semanas después, al ordenar el estante de su recámara, halló entre dos de sus libros el retrato que Kayn le había hecho la última clase que pasaron juntos.  
No pudo evitar mojarlo un poco con sus lágrimas, y se culpó por aquél desastre.


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: este es un final alternativo a la historia original. Si bien quería que el final sea trágico, quizás fue demasiado. Aún así, no hay mucha esperanza en este tampoco...  
> Espero que lo disfruten. :)

Las mañanas en su departamento siempre eran silenciosas. Nada más que su propia respiración llenaban el ambiente, sintiéndose vacío y solitario hasta que el otro llegaba.  
Aphelios, si bien acostumbrado a "estar solo y no estarlo" –debido a la presencia imaginaria de su hermana— había encontrado desde la aparición de Kayn en su vida, un montón de nuevos sentimientos. Al principio curiosidad, atracción, confianza... Luego cariño, amor y un poco de pasión.   
Y, desde que escaparon del hospital: Adrenalina. Miedo. Y una tristeza inexplicable que desaparecía casi por completo cuando Shieda atravesaba la puerta desgastada y vieja de su pequeño hogar, todos los días a las doce del mediodía, luego de haber partido exactamente la medianoche pasada. Un total de doce horas trabajando, en algo que aún era desconocido para Aphelios, y que él no se atrevía a preguntar al respecto. Creía que Kayn no sería capaz de meterse en algo peligroso, pues era una persona razonable e inteligente.  
Sin embargo... Rhaast no. Aquél era el principal problema de, prácticamente todo.

Ninguno de los dos recibía medicación desde que dejaron el manicomnio atrás. Eran muy costosos y extraños para comprarlos en una farmacia común, además de que cualquiera con conocimiento médico que los analice, sería capaz de darse cuenta al instante de su condición. Se mantenían escondidos por ello, y si bien a Phel no le molestaba realmente oír a su hermana, la voz de Kayn era algo distinto. Destructivo y manipulador, Rhaast no tenía casi ningún problema en poner al muchacho bajo su merced, para que éste haga lo que quisiera. Por ello siempre que se aparecía en la mente de Kayn y le gritaba, este solía ponerse notablemente agresivo mientras trataba de reprimir al otro en vano. Aphelios había apreciado varios de estos incidentes, y si bien las veces que se manifestó ante el ojipúrpura nunca había actuado muy violento, sí cambiaba de forma negativa la personalidad del Shieda que tanto quería. Esto preocupaba inmensamente al más alto.

Pensar en ello era algo que lo agobiaba cada vez más, tanto que se le fue el tiempo; y no notó cuando finalmente se hicieron las 12:06 p.m, sino hasta que la puerta del departamento fue abierta, provocando un sonido estruendoso. Al instante se volteó.

—Hey, volví.

Con tan solo verlo sintió que perdía un peso importante en el pecho. Lo analizó rápidamente con la mirada, encontrándose unos vendajes sobre su muñeca derecha y un pequeño rasguño bajo el ojo del mismo lado. También, vió que traía un par de bolsas de nylon consigo, más fue lo de menos. Levantándose velozmente, se acercó hasta él y le tomó del rostro, reflejando la preocupación en su mirada. Acarició con su dedo pulgar cerca de la zona lastimada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó algo confundido, tomándole poco tiempo darse cuenta de lo que el otro pensaba— Oh, esto. No es nada, sólo un rasguño.

Dejando de acariciarle, le sujetó ahora la mano para señalar con la mirada a los vendajes.

—Bueno, ese es un poco más grande —riendo un poco, sólo generó una pequeña mueca en el rostro del más alto—. Vamos, no te lo tomes en serio. Si fuera algo grande te lo diría.

Soltándose algo brusco del agarre ajeno, se acercó hasta la mesa para dejar ahí las bolsas. Aphelios no estaba del todo convencido de sus palabras, más sabía que insistir en ese momento sería inútil. Sólo le siguió el paso de cerca, casi como un pequeño gato que busca algo de su dueño.

—Cómo sea, compré algunas frutas, carne y eso. Para que cocines. —pronunció sacando las cosas de a poco, a lo que el otro las guardaba al instante.

Situaciones así le hacían sentir como si tuvieran una vida buena y cotidiana, como si fuesen normales. Pero al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo dos simples adolescentes que trataban de esconderse de una realidad que los aislaba en una miserable casa de madera.  
Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza. Odiaba distraerse con ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía a Kayn a su lado.

—Por cierto —le llamó, haciendo que el otro se volteara a verlo luego de guardar todo en el refrigerador. El más alto observó con atención como el otro comenzaba a mover las manos a la par de la que hablaba—. Te traje un cuaderno nuevo y algunos lápices de colores.

Shieda estaba aprendiendo lenguaje de señas, lentamente y con el poco tiempo que tenía. Si bien no era perfecto, era un inicio y, además, le demostraba a Aphelios que realmente estaba interesado en él.  
Devolviéndole la sonrisa, respondió igualmente con señas:

"Gracias. Eres muy considerado."  
Tomando ahora el cuaderno con una mano, con la otra prosiguió:  
"Y apuesto."

Kayn alzó una ceja, sin entender realmente lo último que le dijo. El más alto sabía que su conocimiento no era tan avanzado, sólo por eso se atrevió a decirlo.

—¿Qué fue eso último?

Aphelios cubrió su boca, como un ademán de una risa que era incapaz de emitir. Negó al mismo tiempo, dando a entender que no le diría aquello. Shieda se le acercó, a lo que él retrocedía, con un aire juguetón. 

—Dímelo —pidió—. Es injusto que te aproveches de tu situación así.

Nuevamente, la risa muda por parte del más alto. Finalmente se vió acorralado entre la pared y los brazos ajenos, de una manera entre tierna y pícara. El más alto lo miró directamente a los ojos, encontrando poco brillo en estos; y acunó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo hasta el suyo propio para juntar sus frentes. 

—... No trates de distraerme. —a pesar de haber dicho aquello, se estaba entregando cada segundo más ante las caricias suaves que el otro le proporcionaba.

El más alto continuó, pasando sus brazos con cuidado por el cuello del más bajo, para así dejar un pequeño beso sobre su frente y luego en su mejilla. Los brazos de Kayn sujetaron la cintura de Aphelios en un abrazo íntimo que los acercó aún más, levantando la cabeza en busca de un beso; el cual se le entregó al momento.  
El tacto siempre era delicado, pues los dos poseían ese miedo irracional de lastimar al otro de una u otra forma, si bien ambos eran completamente incapaces de hacerlo, sabían que aquellos otros que vivían en sus cabezas no tanto. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, continuaban sin aceptar aquello que ocurría –ahora casi oficialmente– entre ambos. 

Las manos de Shieda se deslizaron lentamente hacia abajo, causando un leve escalofrío en el más alto y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Más no llegó muy lejos, pues antes de insinuar cualquier otra cosa se separó del beso que, de a poco, subía de tono.

—Lo siento Phel, hoy estoy muy cansado —susurró aún cerca de los finos labios ajenos—. ¿Podrías acompañarme a dormir...? Aunque sea sólo un momento.

El ojipúrpura asintió luego de leer la expresión del otro una última vez, cerciorándose de que lo que decía era completamente cierto. Luego de un último beso, corto y tranquilo, entrelazaron sus manos para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían. La única en el departamento, realmente.  
Una vez allí, Shieda se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo, al igual que a sus desgastados zapatos, para al instante caer de espaldas en el colchón de resortes que hizo un sonido leve ante su peso. Aphelios se encargó de cubrir su cuerpo con una manta gruesa, pues descubrió que a pesar de dormir siempre semidesnudo, era muy friolento; y antes de poder alejarse sólo un poco, sintió que su brazo era sujetado. Al voltear a verle, se encontró ahora con un brillo en los ojos azulados de Kayn superior al que había visto hacía un momento.

—Recuéstate, por favor. 

No hizo falta pedírselo dos veces. Al instante, el más alto se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó bajo las sábanas junto a su amado, quien volviendo a abrazarlo se acurrucó en su pecho: un gesto que pocas veces recibía de su parte.  
Nuevamente, Aphelios comenzó a acariciarlo; sólo que esta vez la yema de sus dedos delineaban la amplia espalda ajena, que de a poco se relajaba y terminaba de dormirse, encantado ante la paz que le transmitía el ojipúrpura con algo tan simple como lo eran sus mimos.  
La respiración de Shieda, ahora serena, chocaba contra el pálido cuerpo del mayor; quien comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos aún sin detener el movimiento manso de sus manos. Ahora este se había concentrado en los largos cabellos del más bajo. Tan sedoso, prácticamente llegaba a su cintura.

⟨... Hermano. ⟩ La voz de Alune se hizo presente, en un susurro, como si estuviese por contarle un secreto. ⟨ ¿Sí entiendes que si te levantas en este preciso momento, podrías irte sin problemas y volver a tener una vida libre de peligros? Este chico sólo trae problemas. ⟩

Sus días juntos estaban contados. Los estaban buscando, eso era seguro, después de todo no dejaban de ser dos enfermos prófugos sueltos por su enorme ciudad. A pesar de haber escapado a una de los pueblos más bajos y oscuros, no se sorprendería si en algún momento alguien derribaba la puerta y se los llevaban de allí, para obligarlos a vivir una vida separados el uno del otro. Una vida llena de agujas, sesiones, medicamentos, sedantes, mentiras.  
Dolía menos si lo aceptaba, quería creer.

⟨ Te lo suplico, hermano... tú no eras así. Él te ha cambiado. ⟩

Continuó acariciándolo, llegando ahora a su rostro. No se cansaba de estudiarlo siempre que podía, tratando de memorizar sus expresiones por si algún día perdía a Shieda. Y de todas, esta era su favorita: la calma que se dibujaba en él cuando dormía.  
Pero había un problema. La cicatriz que ahora irrumpía en este, recordándole de forma más brusca a Aphelios quienes eran y a lo que estaban condenados.  
Besó su frente una vez más, y no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño junto a él. La preocupación inundó su mente, sintiéndose por primera vez vacío, a pesar de tener a Kayn a su lado.


End file.
